zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Userplan/Simple Survival Guide
Introduction Hello everyone! I'm Alex, I'm British and I'm here to tell you some of the simple, life saving tips and deliver the information you will need to surivie the first weeks of the apocalypse and possible beyond that! Note: Because I live in the UK, there wont be much on finding the closest national guard base or gun shop, we dont have many things like that in britain, But, no matter where you live, the tips and information displayed will aid you in some way or another! Okay, lets get one thing straight. The title is wrong. Yes, my own title is a lie, to an extent anyway. Surival is NEVER simple. Keep that in mind. In this post, I will cover the basics such as: - The Undead world; What is it? Steps to survival ''- Killing a zombie: ''the skull, the brain - Weapons; Bludgeons, Edged, power tools, firearms '' - Armour; ''Good/bad armour - Scavenging; Equiptment, steps, where? - On the run; steps/rules, places to rest, timeing So, enough explaning and all, lets dive into it! 1) The undead world ''What is it? The undead world, well, its exactly what the name implies! Its the world, full of the undead! Or possibly the world that has died and came back alive, but thats somthing else. The world has gone to crap and everyone you know or have ever known is most probably dead. Sorry for the extremism, but it's the truth. All social order evaporates and our "leaders" go and hide in bunkers in secure areas of the country and survive. With the total collapse of law and order, small bands of survivors will emerge to asset their authority. Yes, the undead world is the scenario/based during the scenario where 99% of the population has been killed and then reanimated by a virus and now they shamble aimlessly in search for the 1% of the living world (possibly more, this is just an extreme example) to chow down on and then move onto the next, and the cycle continues for the rest of the time that zombie/ghoul/infected is "alive" or as alive as it could ever be. ''Steps to surivial So, the world has gone to crap and you are one of the unlucky ones that survived to continue to witness the horrors of a world full of "zombies". But, your will to live is over pouring and you decide to try and surivie the whole ordeal. So my fellow survivor, these are some of the vital steps you need to know, and by doing so, you might just survive a bit longer than you would have without knowing them... 1) Assemble a group: Assembling/joing a ground can be much more rewarding than trying to survive alone. In group you got people to watch your back, as you watch theirs of course, you will be introduced to a "wider" range of skill allowing more taks to be complete in a more professional and working way. The lone wolf type whom may be readings this may be thinking "Pfff, why would I want to join a ground just to share my supplies and look out for them when on my own I can be quick and only worry about myself" Although, if you thought along the same lines as me, you have got a good point. But, ask your self this, do you know anything about smithing, woodwork, first aid? Can you locate and creat medicens from natural occuring environments? Do you know how to farm? And the list goes on, and even if you could do the aabove, to waht extent? I mean come on, im sure your lieing if you say your an expert in each. By having a collection of these skills, you will get ALOT more done. (Note: Its not certain you will find someone who exels in each essential skill) 2) Remain vigulant: Implementing plans for total "Zombie infestaiton of the world" should begine at the start of the outbreake when supllies are still in abundance and same goes for people. At the first sighting of an outbreak (bizarre homicides, missing persons, unusual diseases, contradictory press, government involvement) contact everyone you know (Friends, family ect) and get them together, ready for evacuation. If the outbreak get progessivly worse, pack up, gear up and move! (See: On the run for more details) Get to your pre-planned safe zone with all your supplies and weapons (See: Weapons and aromour for more details) ''and hunker down intill everything has calmed. 3) Moving along: You may be tempted to saty at your "Zombie fort" for the rest of the "end" days. Dont. Why? Urban areas, if that where you are (''Note: This includes being close to or in urabn areas) ''will eventually become the battle grounds of vicious combat between the living and the dead. Even if your fortress survived these street battles, it would eventually fall victim to extreme militq measures, such as bombing of populated areas to "kill off" the main body of infected. Urban area are likely to fall victim to urban accidents like a reactor exploding, fires and so on. Simply put: Stay in the city, and you stand little or no chance for survival. Suburban and even settled country areas will fare no better. As the numbers of living dead increase, they will almost certainly find your dwelling. A siege that begins with dozens of zombies will turn into hundreds, thousands, then hundreds of thousands in a short time. Once they find you, they will never leave. If anything, their moans, the collective shriek of several thousand zombies, will alert others hundreds of miles away. Theoretically, you could find yourself besieged by more than a million zombies. But this has a 1 in 100% chance of happening, but, remeber, aslong as that 1 is there, it could still be a posssibility even if it is only slim. Killing a zombie As we all now,well I hope you do, that one must destroy the brain of a zombie to proparly "kill" it. But, it is not as easy as it sounds. Killing a ghoul is alot harder than Hollywood makes it look. as said, you must destroy it brain to kill it, but, what surronds our brains? A skull! One of the toughest things formed by nature. When fighting a zombie, always try to use a weapon, a good weapon (''note: see Weapons for more details) to kill it quickly and effectivly. This means I strongly advise that you do not try to take on a zombie, even if theres only one, Monow-e-monow (hand to hand) because by doing so, your doing the sames as telling a lion "hey, you can eat me, but I'm going to kick about abit". Even though there have been incidents of people actually killing zombies with nothing but the bare hand, but, the numbe of people who have actually succeeded in doing so are small. In my opinion, and also in the opinion of various other zombie experts (not saying I'm one) such as Max Brooks and Simon Pegg (yes the actor) agress that you really have a "1 hit to kill" chance. Personally, I agree, but disagree. I belive that not all weapons, actually not many, will take down a zombie in one blow. I belive in the 1 - 2 hits. Even if you dont kill it, after two good placed hits, that zombie is down, dead or grounded, it gives you enough time to leave that area. Weapons 1) Bludgeons Bludgeons are thick sticks with a heavy end which is/can be used as a weapn (note: not all bludgeons are "sticks") Bludgeons range from your bog standared Baseball bat to your very useful crow bar! A) Baseball Bat - Wooden/Alumminium ' ' 'One of the go-to weapons for beating down dreadfuls is the classic baseball bat. It’s easy to use, light-weight, and readily available in most homes (''note: this also depends on where you live). What’s the first thing you think to grab if a burglar enters your home (and you don’t have a gun)? Baseball bat. The thought process is sometimes very similar when it comes to zombies. And, as with any weapon, our friendly baseball bat has it pros, and, of course, its cons... Pros: - Easy to use - Light-weight - Readily available - Good in close-quarter combate Cons: - Easily/quickly worn down - WILL take more than the 1 - 2 blow recomendation to kill an undead attacker (depending on you physical strength) Conclusion: A baseball bat is good to have with you in close zombie combat, but should only be used as a back-up/first weapon. If you can find a better one, swap your bat for it. Bashing a zombie’s brain in with a wooden or metal bat is going to take at least a few hits. And each hit is going to wear down your weapon and your own personal stamina. A wooden bat will splinter, an aluminum bat will dent after entensive use. 'B) Lead pipe - Various others: ' The lead pipe. You may be thinking "Why the hell is this on the list?!" 'well, I have a pretty good reason for why it is here. The lead pipe, as you may already know, makes a few apperences in videos games and hollywood movies as a simple, in reach weapon to strike down a zombie. These include the two zombie killing and survival games, Dead Rising 2 and State of decay. But enough of that, lets look at the weapon and deteramin if its good, or bad. Okay, so as any LIVING person should know is that pipes are found EVERYWHERE. And to be honest almost any kind of pipe would be okay for one quick strike and run, but not as a perminant weapon. Oh no. Pros: - Harbours enough power to take down an undead foe in one swing - Easy to find, if you know where to look Cons: - Weight: A lead pipe can weigh up to 6lbs, and even 7lbs! Think of how tireing it will be to "lug" this thing about? - Because of its weight, you will have, most probaly, 1 swing to hit your target. If you mss there is a high chance of you loseing balance and falling to the ground. Conclusion: The Lead pipe is, as it seems, to be only good for a quick grab and smash in dier situations. At no point do I suggest you carry this as a weapon at all times, go for the easier and better option, a Baseball bat! '''C) Crow bar ' Look what we have here. The Crowbar. Now, the crow bar does not get much "spotlight" in hollywood movies and in other zombie related things like AMC's "The Walking dead". And the one time I remeber seeing a corwbar in a film was Dawn of the dead, when then it was only used to kill around 1 or 2 zombies. The crowbar deserves alot more notice and plain discussion, I say this becaus it is one of the best most "abundant" and easy-to-find weapons on our bludgeons list! So, lets look at the specs, and find out just why being equipted with this will be a very good and possibly life saving choice. Pros: - Weight: This plays a big factor in any weapon, and the crowbar weights just about right, depending on your own personall strength. It weights at least 15 - 30 pounds, but this is decided on the size of the corwbar itself. - Multiuse: Now, its not like its the Swiss army knife equivalent, but in the way an everyday tool and bludgeon goes, it is close to it. It can be used to prey open doors, boxes, smash in a zombie ect ect. use your imagination! - Durable: Again, another very important factor! A crow bar is normally made of steel and without saying, this is a durable metal. Cons: - Carrying: So, your arm get tierd and you dont want to "hold" your crowbar init no more, so, waht do you do? you could place it in your bag, with the risk of it getting cought on somthing when you need to pull it out. Conclusion: With more and stronger Pros than Cons, the crowbar seems to be a good or even grate weapon to use! And in the words of Max Brooks "The best bludgeon is the steel crowbar". Category:User Plans